Caminos Cruzados
by Alkanet
Summary: Tashigi nos cuenta, de primera mano, todo lo que le pasó por la cabeza el día en que se cruzó en su camino su rival, Zoro Roronoa
1. Amor a primera vista

**CAMINOS CRUZADOS**

_SPOILERS: Capítulos 48-53_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _Hace aproximadamente un año que no escribo fanfics, pero me apetecía mucho hacer algo de One Piece, especialmente si implicaba a Tashigi, mi personaje favorito. A decir verdad, no sé si esto se podría considerar exactamente un fanfic, porque no ocurre nada en él. No me gustan los fanfics que se limitan a "contarte la película" porque para eso ya ves la serie... Pero mi especialidad son los fanfics de tipo "monólogo", y no se me ocurría ningún argumento original para una historia de acción (se aceptan sugerencias), así que se me ocurrió la idea de narrar, desde el punto de vista de Tashigi, sus primeros encuentros con Zoro en la saga de Loguetown, y sobre todo, intentar adentrarme en aquello que no vemos en la serie: lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a mi Marine favorita en el espacio de tiempo entre esos encuentros (del cuartelillo a la tienda de espadas, y de la tienda de espadas al duelo) y durante los mismos. Me gustan mucho esos capítulos, me gusta mucho Tashigi y le he dado tantas vueltas al tema, que algo tenía que hacer con estas ideas... Tashigi es probablemente el personaje de One Piece con el que más me identifico, y en muchas ocasiones creo que puedo hacerme una idea de por qué reacciona así, o de lo que está pensando... Pero todo esto está basado en mis opiniones, en lo que yo creo que Tashigi pensaba y sentía en esos momentos. Este fanfic en principio NO es ZxT, por más que a mí me hubiese gustado... soy buena y me ciño a los hechos. Si me sale bien, puede que escriba una versión desde el punto de vista de Zoro._

**PARTE 1: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

Aquel empezó siendo un día de lo más normal.

Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser un día si eres Sargento Mayor de la Armada.

En Loguetown.

No es fácil ser todo eso, ni tampoco ser la única mujer de la Marina en esta isla. Pero cuando una lo es, está acostumbrada a ciertas cosas.

Por eso cuando aquellos tiparracos se me echaron encima en mitad de la calle, amenazándome porque el Capitán Smoker había capturado a su jefe, no me preocupé demasiado. Para nosotros, esto es el pan de cada día. Y mientras tuviera una espada conmigo, sabría apañármelas. Así que, cuando dejaron de fanfarronear y pasaron al ataque, yo ya estaba preparada.

No es por presumir, pero no se me da mal la esgrima. Las espadas han sido mi pasión desde... desde que puedo acordarme, diría yo. Toda mi vida he tenido que aguantar las miradas escépticas y las burlas de quienes aseguran que el camino de la espada no es para las mujeres, pero es el camino que yo he elegido y estoy orgullosa de ello. Quien no haya pasado por lo mismo, probablemente, no podrá imaginar la satisfacción que supone tumbar de un solo tajo a dos malolientes piratas de casi dos metros de estatura, oír los comentarios entre divertidos y admirados de los transeúntes... Y más si con ello cumplo con mi deber, por supuesto. No vayáis a creer que esto lo hago por placer, ¡todo es por la justicia! ¡Que conste!

Pero volviendo a la realidad, mi momentito de gloria se vio interrumpido vilmente porque, tan pronto como di el primer paso para continuar mi camino con dignidad... me tropecé y me estampé de bruces contra el suelo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Tampoco es que esto sea nuevo para mí... Desgraciadamente soy la cosa más torpe de este mundo. En serio. No sé cómo lo hago, pero siempre me las arreglo para tropezar con cualquier objeto (si no con mis propios pies), para caerme en el momento más inoportuno o para romper el jarrón más caro que haya en la habitación. El Capitán Smoker ya ha convertido su despacho en una sala "a prueba de Tashigi", donde no haya nada que pueda romperse. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Cuando tengo una espada en la mano, todo muy bien. Puedo ejecutar cualquier técnica de esgrima con toda naturalidad. Pero en cuanto envaino... me desequilibro. Yo creo que es porque mi espada y yo estamos hechas la una para la otra, ya es casi como una parte de mí. Cuando no tengo la espada en la mano no soy persona, parece que me falta algo, una parte de mí, y como consecuencia de eso, no consigo recuperar el equilibrio. Pero claro, esta teoría no se la puedo contar a nadie... al menos hasta que encuentre a otra persona que sepa lo que se siente y que adore las espadas casi tanto como yo (y he dicho casi). Porque un día se lo intenté contar al Capitán Smoker y se rió en mi cara misma. En fin...

La cuestión es que me caí. Otra vez. Y para colmo se me cayeron las gafas al suelo. He dicho antes que yo sin mi espada no soy persona, pero la verdad es que sin mis gafas tampoco lo soy, entre otras cosas porque no veo ni torta. Para luchar y esas cosas me las quito, claro, pero eso es porque me fío más del instinto que de la visión. Reconozco que en aquel momento me sentí un poco indefensa, ahí sentada en el suelo, con mi espada tirada por un lado y mis gafas en paradero desconocido, el mundo difuminado a mi alrededor, y encima los comentarios burlones de la gente: "Vaya vaya, parece que la chica no controla su propia fuerza"... Decidí tomarlo como un cumplido, yo sé que la gente de Loguetown me respeta y no lo hace con mala intención. Pero en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por recuperar mis gafas, en vez de estar ahí tanteando el suelo como una idiota, esperando ver la silueta borrosa de la montura roja de pasta, o al menos sentir el tacto del cristal.

Como estuvieran rotas ya iba a ser el colmo. Menudo día...

Afortunadamente, al cabo de un momento un ciudadano se acercó y me recogió las gafas. Empezaba a pensar que nadie lo haría.

-¿Estás buscando esto? -preguntó con amabilidad.

Levanté la mirada para darle las gracias. Era un joven alto, no pude verle la cara con claridad porque, como ya he dicho, en aquellos momentos me encontraba cegata, pero me pareció agradable y honesto a simple vista. Lo cual sólo demuestra lo cegata que estoy en realidad.

-Lo siento... muchísimas gracias -le dije cortésmente, intentando sonreír.

La situación era tan incómoda que sentí que me sonrojaba. Yo. La Sargento Mayor. Menudo corte...

Y entonces él puso una cara muy rara, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Eso lo pude ver claramente aunque no tuviera las gafas puestas. De hecho, las tenía él aún en la mano. ¿Y a que no sabéis lo que hizo entonces?

¡Me rompió las gafas!

¡Así, de repente!

¡Será bruto!

Mi cara de sorpresa y consternación debió de ser todo en espectáculo, pero me vi reflejada en la suya, porque él también parecía acabar de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡¡Mis gafas!! -exclamé sin poder contenerme-. ¡¡Me las has roto!!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ha sido sin querer! -se excusó él. Decidí darle un voto de confianza y aceptar que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero de todas formas eso no le excusaba de cumplir con su obligación de ciudadano:

-Está bien, pero tendrás que pagármelas -repliqué firmemente.

El chico me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Mi vista ya se estaba acostumbrando a los contornos borrosos del paisaje y centrándose un poquito, entonces pude fijarme en su expresión preocupada y consternada. También me fijé en su ropa, gastada por el uso, su pelo corto y revuelto, su aspecto descuidado...

"No", me dije, "este chico no tiene mucho dinero... casi me sabe mal pedirle que me pague las gafas. No hay más que ver cómo va vestido... Parece bastante nervioso, seguro que se está preguntando de dónde va a sacar tanto dinero". En el fondo me daba pena. Al fin y al cabo, soy responsable de la ley y el orden, pero no soy inflexible, ¿no?

Entonces tuve una idea genial.

-Sígueme -le dije, y eché a andar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Me has roto las gafas, ¿no? Pues ahora tienes que pagar por ellas.

-Ya te he dicho que te las pagaré -aseguró él.

Me giré hacia el chico y le miré fijamente a los ojos. Ajá. Esa mirada confirmaba mis sospechas. Eran los ojos de alguien que ha vivido poco y sufrido mucho, y desde luego, de alguien a quien no le sobra el dinero.

Hasta me dio pena y todo.

-Es evidente que no tienes mucho dinero -expliqué-. No hay más que verte. Me ocultas algo. Seguro que llevas días sin comer, probablemente tienes a tu madre enferma, o te has dejado a tu mujer con cinco niños que alimentar -reconozco que se me fue un poco la olla imaginando desgracias... pero sólo quería dejarle claro que me hacía cargo de la situación. Trató de replicar, pero le interrumpí: -Sea como sea, no te haré preguntas, no te preocupes. Has tenido suerte de encontrarte conmigo. Si haces lo que te digo, no tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero.

Me siguió dócilmente hasta el cuartelillo, refunfuñando un poco por el camino, eso sí, pero sin oponer resistencia. Mi idea consistía en darle la oportunidad de trabajar honradamente para la Marina; así quizá podría compensarme por las gafas y, lo más importante, salir de su supuestamente penosa situación económica. Ah, qué bien sienta cumplir con el deber y ayudar a la gente... o eso pensaba yo en esos momentos. Cogí un cubo y una escoba del cuarto de la limpieza y se los puse en la mano. Amablemente pero con firmeza.

-Aquí tienes. Es una suerte, el chico de la limpieza se ha marchado esta mañana, pero aún queda mucho por hacer.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Pretendes que limpie?

Fruncí el ceño. El chico no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar mi caridad...

-Te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo digno y honrado. ¡Deberías ser más agradecido! Te diré una cosa: es peor ser pobre de espíritu que de bienes materiales.

En ese momento llegó un recluta para avisarme de que me estaban esperando para la instrucción. Así que fui breve:

-No te preocupes -sonreí al joven desconocido-. Ahora tengo que dejarte, pero trabaja duro y tendrás una oportunidad. ¡Ánimo!

Y lo dejé allí, con sus escobas y su trabajo, mientras yo daba unas lecciones de esgrima a los reclutas. Durante la instrucción pensé que quizá, con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir que se alistara en la Marina y dejara su vida de delincuente, o vagabundo, o vago, o lo que quiera que fuera; la Armada siempre necesitaba jóvenes fuertes y saludables dispuestos a dedicar su vida a la justicia, la ley y el orden, y encima le estaríamos haciendo un favor, porque llevaría una vida honrada y ya no volvería a tener problemas de dinero. Sí, sí, sonaba muy bien, es más, ¡me parecía una idea estupenda! Al fin y al cabo hoy había dado el primer paso, quien más quien menos, todos los Marines de rango inferior habían empezado como chicos de la limpieza, haciendo las tareas más pesadas. Hasta me di el gusto de imaginarme al desconocido vestido con su uniforme blanco, después de darse un buen baño y peinarse un poco, con la palabra "JUSTICIA" escrita bien grande en la espalda. ¡Seguro que su aspecto mejoraría mucho!

-¡Sargento Mayor! ¡Cuidado!

¡Uy! Con tanto perderme en mis pensamientos estaba empezando a perder la concentración. El chico que practicaba conmigo estuvo a punto de bloquear mi guardia, pero reaccioné a tiempo y pude contraatacar. Utilizábamos espadas de madera para practicar, y los jóvenes reclutas hacían grandes progresos, pero aún no podían desarmarme.

-Esto es todo por hoy -anuncié al cabo de un rato-. Habéis mejorado mucho, estoy orgullosa de vosotros. ¡Esforzaos un poco más la próxima vez!

-¡Sí, mi Sargento! -contestó un coro de voces masculinas.

-Hoy casi lo consigo, Sargento Mayor -dijo mi contrincante de antes con alegría.

-No te lo creas tanto -replicó su compañero dándole un codazo-. ¡Nadie puede desarmar a la Sargento Mayor!

-¡Sí! ¡La Sargento Mayor es increíble! -corearon varios.

Noté que me volvían a subir los colores. Me sentía halagada de que mis hombres me respetaran y admirasen a pesar de ser una mujer. Les sonreí agradecida. Ya se preparaban para saludar y retirarse cuando escuché voces apremiantes:

-¡Sargento Mayor! ¡Problemas, mi Sargento!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunté, cruzando la puerta del patio de armas y regresando al cuartelillo.

Lo que vi me sobresaltó: dos de mis hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Aparentemente habían sido golpeados bruscamente por un misterioso atacante.

Busqué con la mirada al joven desconocido al que había dejado ocupado en la limpieza, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. Sólo vi tres escobas tiradas en el suelo. Y sobre la espalda de uno de los reclutas inconscientes, que estaba tumbado boca abajo, parecía haber unos papeles. Me agaché y los recogí. Sorprendida, pude comprobar que se trataba de dinero. Unos billetes desgastados y una nota:

"Para las gafas"...

Ahora tenía unas cuantas cosas más de las que preocuparme:

¿Quién había irrumpido tan bruscamente en el cuartelillo y atacado a mis hombres? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Y dónde había ido aquel chico? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Quizá se lo habían llevado? Pero si se lo hubieran llevado por la fuerza, no habría tenido tiempo de dejar la nota... Claro que también podía haberla dejado antes, si pensaba marcharse, y luego... oh, no... "Espero que no le haya pasado nada".

Decidí que, si volvía a verle, le devolvería el dinero. No me parecía justo quedármelo después de todo aquello, y menos si le habían atacado a él también; en cualquier caso, seguro que lo necesitaba más que yo. Así que me lo guardé por si acaso; me interesé por la salud de los heridos, que parecían estar bien (sólo habían recibido un golpe brusco, pero se repondrían), y los dejé al cuidado de sus compañeros. Me habría gustado quedarme, pero mi presencia allí no podría hacer nada más por ellos, y tenía cosas que hacer, así que decidí marcharme.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir unas gafas nuevas. No podía ir por la vida sin ver, ¡como si no fuera ya bastante torpe cuando veo! Así que primero me fui a la óptica, benditas ópticas con servicio rápido "Sus Gafas en Una Hora". ¡No sé qué haría sin ellas! Porque como ya supondréis, no es la primera vez que se me rompen las gafas... ¡la vida de una Marine está llena de imprevistos!

Estoy empezando a plantearme probar las lentillas. Aunque con mi suerte, seguro que soy alérgica o algo así.

Por suerte o por desgracia, en la óptica de Loguetown ya me conocen. No tardamos mucho, porque tenían registrada la ficha con mi graduación (bastante alta por cierto) y escogí la misma montura de siempre, así que pronto pude recoger mis gafas nuevas. ¡Qué alivio!

Aunque con las prisas, ni siquiera me paré a ponérmelas, porque tenía otra cosa todavía más importante que hacer.

¿Y qué puede ser más importante que recuperar la visión?

Pues, ante todo, tenía que ir a recoger mi espada, que la había llevado a afilar a la armería del pueblo.

La verdad es que me gustaría poder hacerlo yo misma, no me gusta tener que estar tanto tiempo separada de mi Shigure. Pero claro, una espada tan importante requiere el trato de un profesional. Shigure es mi katana favorita, es mi compañera inseparable, es mi otro yo... Bueno, ya sabéis que la katana de un espadachín es su alma. De todas formas el armero de Loguetown es una persona de confianza, un poco gruñón, eso sí, pero todo un experto, así que no me preocupo demasiado. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a acariciar la empuñadura de mi Shigure que prácticamente entré corriendo en el local, fue casi un milagro que no me tropezara otra vez y me estampara contra el mostrador.

-¡Buenos días! -saludé alegremente-. ¡Vengo a por Shigure! ¿Está lista?

Dos pares de ojos sorprendidos se posaron sobre mí... y entonces yo también me sorprendí.

La otra persona que había en la tienda, a mi lado frente al mostrador, era aquel chico. Ya sabéis, el que me rompió las gafas. El que había desaparecido del cuartelillo... Bueno, ese. Y me miraba otra vez con cara rara, como si estuviera nervioso en mi presencia.

-¡Anda! ¡Eres tú! -exclamé con una sonrisa-. ¡Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada! Estaba preocupada, porque antes han atacado a varios de mis hombres y no sabía dónde estabas... -él seguía haciendo muecas y mirándome con cara rara; probablemente le remordía la conciencia por haberse ido a medio limpiar. Endurecí la mirada: -Pero si estás aquí significa que has rechazado la oportunidad que te ofrecía y has decidido huir del trabajo honrado una vez más, ¿no es así? No deberías ser tan desagradecido... Bueno, en fin -me metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el dinero que me había dejado antes. ¡Al menos tenía la ocasión de devolvérselo!- Toma -y sin darle la opción de replicar, le cogí la mano y le puse los billetes en ella-. No puedo aceptarlo. Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Y de todas formas, mira, ya me he comprado unas gafas nuevas -y para demostrarle que no necesitaba su ayuda, saqué mis nuevas y relucientes gafas (exactamente iguales que las que llevaba antes, para qué nos vamos a engañar, pero nuevas y enteras al fin y al cabo) y me las puse.

Uf, qué alivio volver a ver bien. Los contornos se aclararon a mi alrededor, el mundo recuperó su forma...

Y entonces la vi.

No sé si os habrá pasado alguna vez. Se llama amor a primera vista.

Yo me enamoré perdidamente aquel día en la armería de Loguetown.

Allí estaba... blanca, perfecta... estaba un poco gastada por el uso, pero la vaina seguía siendo reluciente y lisa... Era... era... una maravilla. El corazón me empezó a latir a toda prisa.

-Ahhh... esa katana... ¿no será...?

Consulté mi Guía de las Mejores Espadas del Mundo. Es mi libro favorito. Lo llevo siempre conmigo a pesar de que me lo sé ya de memoria.

Y sí. Lo era.

Entonces me emocioné de verdad, perdiendo toda mi compostura de Marine digna y respetable:

-¡¡Aaah!! ¡¡Wadou Ichimonji!! ¡¡Es Wadou Ichimonji, la auténtica!! ¿Me permites? -y sin esperar respuesta cogí la soberbia katana y la desenvainé con respeto-. ¡Qué maravilla! Mira qué hoja, qué filo, qué empuñadura... Definitivamente es una de las mejores espadas del mundo. Este ejemplar vale más de 20 millones de bellis...

Suspiré maravillada. Sólo entonces percibí ligeramente las miradas de los dos hombres que estaban conmigo en la tienda. En ese momento caí en que aquella espada probablemente pertenecía al joven desconocido. ¡Claro!, pero si ya la llevaba antes... Como no llevaba las gafas ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que tienes una espada tan buena?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarme, la voz chillona del armero le interrumpió:

-¡Tú! ¡¡Maldita mocosa, me estás arruinando el negocio!!

-¿Yo? -pregunté desconcertada-. Lo siento... ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

-Has venido a por tu Shigure, ¿no? -me cortó secamente-. Pues hala, ya está afilada. Cógela y lárgate de mi tienda.

Y con muy malos modos, todo hay que decirlo, sacó mi querida espada de debajo del mostrador y me la tiró bruscamente a los brazos.

Me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Entre el factor sorpresa, el poco cuidado con el que me lanzó a mi querida compañera, y que yo también soy un poco torpe, perdí totalmente el equilibrio, empecé a trastabillar, me tropecé... y fui a dar de narices contra un expositor lleno de espadas. Todas ellas cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito, y yo me caí detrás.

-¡¡Maldita sea, chiquilla!! ¡¿Es que no puedes mirar por dónde vas?! -chilló el hombre, todavía más histérico-. ¡Haz el favor de dejar de destrozarme el local!

-Lo siento -murmuré azorada. Noté cómo me volvían a subir los colores. Menos mal que les estaba dando la espalda y no me vieron...

-Y tú -oí cómo se dirigía al joven de la Wadou Ichimonji-, las espadas de 50.000 están en esos cubos. Coge dos y desaparece de mi vista.

No me había quedado muy claro por qué se había enfadado tanto el tendero, ni tampoco entendía por qué el chico buscaba dos espadas de saldo teniendo una tan buena en su poder. Lo que sí sabía, después de levantarme con mi katana en brazos, era que no pensaba irme de allí tan fácilmente, por más que el armero se enfadara conmigo (ya me había disculpado ¿no?). De alguna manera, no podía salir de aquella tienda como si tal cosa. Aquel chico alto de pelo verde, que rebuscaba tranquilamente entre las espadas de oferta, pero que portaba una katana sagrada en el cinto aparentemente sin saberlo, había conseguido despertar mi interés. Así que, ignorando los gruñidos del viejo armero, me dirigí a él resueltamente con ánimo de entablar conversación.

Al fin y al cabo, aún no daba por perdido lo de enrolarlo en la Marina...

_MÁS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: El kanji que llevan los uniformes de la Marina en la espalda significa "Justicia" (según tengo entendido). Gracias a Hyacynth por la inspiración y por apoyar a Tashigi. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto._


	2. ¡No puedo ni levantarme!

**PARTE 2: NO PUEDO NI LEVANTARME**

-Te gustan mucho las espadas ¿verdad? -empecé, situándome detrás de él-. Lo digo porque llevas una katana excelente, y además quieres comprarte otras dos...

Asintió con un gesto, aunque continuó dándome la espalda.

-Tres espadas... -reflexioné-. Me recuerda a un espadachín del que he oído hablar... Es muy famoso, dicen que ha dominado el arte de la lucha con tres espadas. Se llama Zoro Roronoa.

-Me suena -contestó él como si tal cosa, de nuevo sin volverse. Seguía concentrado en su tarea de elegir espada. Pero ya no parecía tan nervioso como antes, así que seguí a lo mío:

-¡Pero es un hombre malvado! -aclaré-. Dicen que es un temible cazador de piratas. Me parece imperdonable que utilice algo tan noble como el arte de la esgrima para ganar dinero o hacer el mal -puse mucho énfasis en estas palabras, para ver si conseguía despertar su sentido de la justicia y me daba la razón-. Vivimos en una era en la que el mal es cada vez más fuerte. Los mejores espadachines del mundo son casi todos piratas o cazarrecompensas... Las grandes espadas sagradas están en su poder. Es muy triste que estas obras de arte sean mancilladas con la sangre de los inocentes y utilizadas para hacer el mal. Casi puedo oírlas llorar... -y suspiré, acariciando la empuñadura de mi Shigure. Ella, al menos, tendría la oportunidad de ser desenvainada en nombre de la justicia.

Por toda respuesta, el joven comentó:

-Cada persona tiene sus circunstancias... a veces la vida no nos deja elegir a qué vamos a dedicarnos.

Reconozco que cuando escuché esto, pensé que era muy razonable. Me parecieron las palabras de un hombre honesto y comprensivo. ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que sólo intentaba justificarse a sí mismo? Pero no sospeché lo más mínimo. Empezaba a sentir una gran simpatía por él. Y decidí confesarle mi sueño:

-Te aseguro que, con esta espada, me haré más fuerte y mejoraré mis habilidades, después recorreré el mundo y liberaré las espadas sagradas de manos de la escoria de los mares. ¡Si es necesario, arriesgaré mi vida por ello!

Esta vez sí se volvió. Me miró fijamente, y con una extraña sonrisa, señaló su propia katana:

-¿Y ésta? Wadou Ichimonji, como tú la llamas... ¿También la quieres?

Me pilló por sorpresa. Su mirada era casi desafiante. Ya empezábamos mal...

Desarmada por completo, empecé a balbucear:

-Oh... ¡no! ¡No quería decir eso! No es que quiera quitártela... no las quiero para mí. Es sólo que no quiero que estén en malas manos... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Por algún motivo que escapaba a mi comprensión, quería dejarle bien claro que estábamos en el mismo bando. Me caía bien, y me parecía maravilloso que alguien como él tuviera a Wadou Ichimonji. Bueno, al menos suponiendo que aún pudiera llevarle por el camino del bien y la justicia, cosa que, en aquel momento, me parecía de lo más sencillo, porque estaba segura de que no había maldad en aquel joven. Ay, qué ingenua era yo...

Pero algo interrumpió mis excusas, porque al parecer el joven había encontrado una espada de su agrado. Se detuvo sorprendido cuando su mano aferró la empuñadura, como si pudiera sentir el alma misma de la espada. Esa sensación que experimentamos los espadachines cuando encontramos el arma que está hecha para nosotros... Sé perfectamente lo que se siente. La extrajo con cuidado del barril donde estaba, mezclada con otras espadas, y la observó con ojo crítico. Puede que no supiera tanto de espadas como yo, que no conociera sus nombres de memoria y que no estuviera todo el día consultando el manual de las Mejores Espadas del Mundo, pero una cosa estaba clara: él también comprendía a las espadas, podía sentir su espíritu. Poca gente puede hacerlo hoy en día. Y eso hizo que aumentara más aún mi simpatía por él.

Me fijé en la katana que examinaba. La empuñadura de color rojo intenso, rojo sangre, con adornos dorados, y la vaina a juego... me resultaban familiares. Una lucecita se encendió alerta en mi cerebro.

-Esa katana... -otra vez se me estaba acelerando el corazón... volví a sacar del bolsillo el manual de espadas, y encontré la página que buscaba con facilidad (al fin y al cabo, me sé el libro de memoria). Tenía que asegurarme-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Aquí está! ¡Según este libro, es Sandai Kitetsu! ¡Otra de las espadas legendarias! Pero... es imposible... ¡esta espada vale por lo menos un millón de bellis! -miré intrigada al tendero, que de repente se había puesto muy pálido-. ¿Seguro que quiere venderla por sólo 50.000? Es una espada histórica...

-Bueno... yo... -empezó a balbucear él.

-¿Quizá la ha puesto ahí por error? -sugerí, tratando de ayudar. El hombre sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que estaba pasando un mal trago, pero no podía entender por qué-. Ah... entonces, ¡cómprala! -dije al joven-. ¡Es una oferta estupenda! No encontrarás una espada así en...

-No... no puedo vendértela -interrumpió el armero con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te la vendo!

-Ya me parecía a mí... una espada tan buena... -comenté, pero el hombre seguía sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente, como si no pudiera revelar un terrible secreto.

Fue el chico de pelo verde el que me sacó de dudas:

-Está maldita.

-Ah... -exclamé sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabías? -preguntó el armero, aún tembloroso.

-No -dijo él simplemente-. Lo he sentido.

Eso confirmaba todo lo que he dicho anteriormente sobre la afinidad de un espadachín con su katana. Tal vez ni siquiera yo habría podido saber algo así con sólo tocarla. Ese hombre tenía un don...

Estaba impresionada, lo admito.

-Es cierto -suspiró el dueño de la tienda-. Como ha dicho la señorita, Sandai Kitetsu es una de las mejores espadas del mundo, junto con Nidai Kitetsu y Shodai Kitetsu. Todas las Kitetsu son excelentes katanas, pero ¡todas están malditas! ¡Todos los que las han utilizado han sufrido una muerte trágica! -suspiró-. Por eso no queda nadie hoy en día que las utilice. Quería deshacerme de ella cuanto antes, por eso la puse ahí...

-Ya decía yo... -y me dirigí al espadachín, azorada-. ¡Lo siento mucho! No tenía ni idea de que era algo tan terrible... de lo contrario no te la habría recomendado.

Pero él seguía contemplando la espada desenvainada que tenía en la mano.

-Me gusta -anunció.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso vendértela! -insistió el histérico hombrecillo tras el mostrador-. ¡Si te llevas esa espada y te mueres, pesará sobre mi conciencia! ¡Será casi como si te hubiera matado yo!

Tenía razón. Yo tampoco quería que se llevara aquella espada, por muy buena y famosa que fuera; la maldición de una katana legendaria era algo a tener en cuenta. Probablemente el capitán Smoker se habría reído de mí por creer en algo así. Y al parecer este chico tampoco se lo tomaba muy en serio, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:

-Se me ocurre una idea. Mi suerte y la maldición de esta espada... veamos cuál de las dos es más fuerte.

Y sin más, cogió la katana, la lanzó al aire y estiró el brazo, situándolo justo en la trayectoria de la caída de la espada.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamé con voz ahogada.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¡Está muy afilada, vas a perder el brazo!! -gritó el vendedor.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. La hoja se elevó en el aire, girando sobre sí misma, amenazadora, y volvió a caer con pasmosa lentitud.

No estaba segura de querer verlo, me sentí tentada de taparme los ojos con las manos, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista. Contuve la respiración.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan valiente... o tan estúpido?

Y en un instante, que a mí me pareció eterno, la espada cayó otra vez, rozando el brazo extendido del joven... justo por la parte sin filo de la hoja. Y con un movimiento elegante y silencioso, Sandai Kitetsu se clavó firmemente en el suelo, hasta la empuñadura, junto a él.

-Me la llevo -dijo simplemente. Y sonrió.

Fue como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido y de repente, recordando que tenía que seguir latiendo, empezara a golpear a toda velocidad contra mi pecho. Casi me había olvidado de respirar. Me temblaban las piernas. Caí sentada en el suelo.

No fui la única. El armero también se dejó caer. La escena me habría parecido ridícula de no ser porque estaba demasiado alucinada para fijarme en la situación. Una gota de sudor me resbaló por la frente.

¿Había sido de verdad la suerte? ¿Había sido el destino? Las espadas eligen a su dueño... Las espadas tienen alma.

Nunca había visto nada igual.

El asombroso joven se dirigió a mí una vez más, sobresaltándome:

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Me eliges otra?

-Eh... ah... claro -conseguí tartamudear a duras penas, sorprendida.

No estaba muy segura de que mi criterio fuese mejor que el de él para seleccionar una espada, aunque desde luego, esperaba no toparme con otra como la Sandai Kitetsu. Ya había tenido bastante por hoy... Mi corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarme, el armero me interrumpió:

-¡Esperad un momento! ¡No os mováis de ahí!

Desapareció en la trastienda y en un momento reapareció, llevando en los brazos una soberbia katana de brillante vaina negra.

-La hoja es del mejor acero forjado. La empuñadura está repujada con adornos en oro. Ésta es la legendaria Yubashiri -y suspiró con orgullo-. Mi tienda es humilde, pero ésta es la mejor katana que tengo. Tuya es.

-No puedo comprarla -replicó el desconocido con una amarga sonrisa-. Ya te he dicho que no tengo dinero.

-No quiero dinero -repuso el otro-. Quédatela. Tampoco te cobro la Kitetsu. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un verdadero espadachín. Mereces blandir esas espadas. ¡Buena suerte!

En otras circunstancias, me habría sorprendido la repentina generosidad del viejo armero. Incluso me habría levantado emocionada a examinar más de cerca la Yubashiri, que tal como había dicho el hombre, era una de las mejores espadas del mundo y, como las otras dos, venía en mi guía. Era una maravilla. Pero en aquel momento, simplemente, no podía tenerme en pie. No podía pensar con claridad.

El joven recogió las dos espadas sin mediar palabra. Se las colgó del cinto, junto con la Wadou Ichimonji que ya llevaba, y salió de la tienda, dejando tras de sí el tintineo de los tres pendientes que colgaban de su oreja.

Y me quedé allí sentada en el suelo, como una idiota, mirando a la puerta.

Me pareció oír al tendero hablando con alguien... algo sobre un hombre que pasa su sueño a otro hombre y algo sobre sacar la basura. No me preguntéis.

-Estoy alucinada... ¡no puedo ni levantarme! -me dije. No estoy segura, pero creo que lo dije en voz alta.

De todas formas, el armero tampoco me hizo mucho caso. Creo que él estaba tan impresionado como yo. Refunfuñando, se dirigió con el cubo de la basura a la puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar conmigo pareció reparar en mi existencia:

-¿Todavía estás ahí, chiquilla?

-Ah... lo siento mucho -contesté tímidamente-. Ya me iba...

Parecía que mi pulso y mi respiración estaban recuperando su ritmo normal (bien), aunque aún hacía mucho calor... así que me puse en pie lentamente y recogí mi Shigure. El dueño de la tienda también miraba a la puerta por donde había desaparecido el desconocido.

-Qué tipo tan extraño -gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Espero que tenga suerte en su aventura.

-Ah... ¿qué le debo por afilar mi espada? -pregunté, sacando el monedero. En cierto modo agradecí desviar un poco la conversación, porque si pensaba en aquel chico, mi mente era un torbellino de ideas absurdas y me mareaba otra vez.

-Mmmm... nada, regalo de la casa. De perdidos al río. No todos los días pasan cosas como estas en mi tienda... aunque espero no tener muchos clientes como vosotros.

-¿En... en serio? ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!!

-Eso sí -añadió, señalando al montón de espadas que había tirado yo antes de la estantería-, tendrás que ayudarme a recoger eso, jovencita.

-Ah... claro... lo siento mucho, de verdad -miré consternada el desastre que había causado y me dirigí al estante a arreglarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era mi deber de ciudadana.

Seguro que llegaba tarde al cuartelillo. Smoker estaría hecho una furia.

Seguro...


	3. Duelo bajo la lluvia

**PARTE 3: DUELO BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Cuando salí de allí, eché a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, porque ya llevaba un buen retraso. Había planeado recoger a Shigure en un momento y volver a mi puesto de trabajo, pero claro... con todo lo que ocurrió después... Tan pronto como entré por la puerta, me recibió uno de mis hombres:

-¡Por fin, Sargento Mayor! El Capitán Smoker está que echa humo... literalmente -y me pasó mi cazadora azul marino, que me puse mientras corría escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Me tropecé dos veces por el camino, como es habitual en mí. Si es que no se puede andar con prisas...

Tal como sospechaba, Smoker ya me estaba esperando con un montón de problemas para repartir.

Una densa nube de humo me recibió al abrir la puerta de su despacho, como de costumbre. Con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a no toser, aunque no es que me haga ninguna gracia respirarlo. Al fin y al cabo, quiero tener los pulmones sanos para ejercitarme con la espada y hacerme más fuerte y recuperar todas las espadas sagradas del mundo.

-Tashigi, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Yo... -empecé, pero fui interrumpida por unos Marines que entraron precipitadamente en la estancia. Y que resultaron ser los que antes habían sido atacados por un misterioso visitante.

-¡Capitán Smoker, señor!

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Sois vosotros!! -exclamé aliviada-. ¿Estáis bien? Cómo me alegro de que no os haya pasado nada...

-¡Fue Zoro Roronoa! -declaró uno de ellos, que aún parecía dolorido y magullado-. ¡Zoro Roronoa se coló aquí y nos atacó!

Esa revelación fue una gran sorpresa para mí. ¿Zoro Roronoa, el famoso espadachín del Mar del Este? ¿El de la técnica de tres espadas? ¿Estaba aquí, en Loguetown? No me lo podía creer... Yo que justamente había estado hablando de él con aquel chico en la armería, cuando ese hombre malvado andaba suelto por alguna parte, atacando impunemente a mis hombres, paseándose por mi ciudad... ¡imperdonable!

Por supuesto, Zoro Roronoa estaba en mi lista de espadachines corruptos a los que había que impedir que fueran por ahí blandiendo buenas espadas y usándolas para hacer el mal o enriquecerse. Quizá esa era mi oportunidad de hacer valer mi autoridad y enfrentarme cara a cara con él. Qué satisfacción sería arrestar a uno de los cazarrecompensas más célebres y peligrosos de todos los mares...

La voz ronca de Smoker interrumpió el carro de mis pensamientos:

-Como nunca te enteras de nada, y además has llegado tarde, te pondré en antecedentes, Tashigi.

-S... sí, señor.

-Monkey D. Luffy, el pirata más buscado del Mar del Este, con una recompensa de 30 millones de bellis por su cabeza, está en esta ciudad -empezó, recostándose y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa-. Andamos detrás de él. Y dicen que el tal Roronoa ahora forma parte de su tripulación. Quizá ésta sea nuestra oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡Permítame encargarme de Roronoa, señor! -pedí con énfasis, abalanzándome sobre el escritorio.

El capitán alzó una ceja, mirándome con ojo crítico, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a fumar sus puros y a llenar la habitación de humo una vez más.

-Reúne a los hombres -replicó al fin-. Vamos a por el tipo del sombrero de paja... y compañía.

Por su expresión, se diría que tenía algo personal contra Monkey D. Luffy... casi como mi cruzada personal contra Roronoa y todos los espadachines malvados de Grand Line. Pero con el tiempo he aprendido a no cuestionar las órdenes de mi peculiar capitán, así que no hice más que asentir con la cabeza. Sólo desearía que dejara de echar humo a todas horas... ¡soy muy joven para ser una fumadora pasiva!

Nos pusimos en marcha rápidamente; para unos Marines experimentados como nosotros, esto es el pan de cada día. Al parecer, Luffy el del Sombrero de Paja había sido visto en la misma plaza del pueblo, junto a la plataforma de ejecución (nuestro mayor monumento histórico, por suerte o por desgracia). Así, sin esconderse ni nada. Estos piratas de hoy en día ya no tienen ni vergüenza.

En aquellos momentos, por supuesto, todo lo que tenía que pensar era en la misión que me acababan de asignar, es decir, en seguir al Capitán Smoker y conducir a los soldados a la caza de aquel desvergonzado pirata que, como tantos otros, atracaba en nuestra isla antes de dirigirse a Grand Line.

También quería pensar en la circunstancia de que el famoso Zoro Roronoa estaba en la ciudad y quizá, con un poco de suerte, tendría mi oportunidad de darle su merecido en nombre de la justicia (la excusa) y del noble arte de la espada (la verdadera razón).

En un segundo término de pensamientos, incluso, tenía que dedicar mi concentración a no tropezarme por el camino para seguir el ritmo del Capitán Smoker lo más dignamente posible.

Pero la realidad es que, en aquellos momentos, yo sólo podía pensar en el chico de la tienda de espadas.

En cómo me había recogido amablemente las gafas en aquella calle (aunque después me las hubiera roto) y ayudado a levantarme.

En nuestra conversación en la tienda de espadas, que me había hecho sentirme comprendida hasta el punto de confesarle mi sueño y alegre de conocer a otro fan de las espadas.

En cómo se había puesto inconscientemente en peligro para comprobar su compatibilidad con una katana indómita y legendaria, y salido ileso de la prueba.

En Wadou Ichimonji.

En Sandai Kitetsu.

En Yubashiri.

En cómo se había colgado las tres espadas del cinto, y salido por la puerta, dejándome allí con la boca abierta, y todo parecía estar en su lugar, porque de alguna manera, parecía que siempre había llevado tres espadas en la cadera, que se sentía incompleto sin ellas, como yo sin mi Shigure...

Tres espadas... como Zoro Roronoa... pero claro... ¿cómo iba a asociar...?

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió...?

Todavía me temblaban las piernas.

Y no quería pensar en ello porque entonces mi corazón se iba a poner a dar botes otra vez, y me iba a tropezar de nuevo o cualquier cosa, y no me venía nada bien en ese momento, porque tenía que cumplir con mi deber y concentrarme en ello. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si volvería a verle pronto, alguna vez, antes de que se fuera de la ciudad. O si lo podría haber convencido para alistarse en la Marina, aunque de todas formas eso me empezaba a parecer ligeramente más improbable. Claro que nunca se sabe...

Si tengo que admitirlo porque la situación lo requiere, me gustaba. Y me gustaba mucho.

No en el sentido de... bueno, ya sabéis... romántico o algo así. Aunque era atractivo... fuerte... (y que conste que no soy de las que se dejan impresionar por un montón de músculos, ¡de ninguna manera! Soy una Marine competente, y me he enfrentado muchas veces a tipos el doble de grandes que yo, no sé si me explico)... me había parecido agradable... Y la forma en que había desafiado a la maldición de la Sandai Kitetsu...

¡Otra vez no! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en volver a lo que estaba haciendo, porque ya estábamos frente a la plaza y había mucha gente, y el cielo se estaba cubriendo de densos nubarrones negros, y mi subordinado me entregaba en ese momento unos prismáticos para que pudiera localizar al objetivo.

A través de las lentes pude ver el caos que reinaba en torno a la plataforma de ejecución de Gold Roger. Varios piratas habían atrapado a Luffy el del Sombrero de Paja, y le habían puesto unos grilletes, probablemente con intención de hacerle encontrar el mismo destino que el antiguo rey de los piratas.

-Dejemos que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio -decidió mi capitán-, y después arrestaremos a los que queden en pie.

Pero sus palabras básicamente rebotaron sobre mí, porque en ese momento mi atención se estaba concentrando en otra parte. Dos personas más se habían acercado a la plataforma, abriéndose paso entre la multitud; uno de ellos era un hombre de negro, y el otro, el chico de la armería.

-¡Sanji! ¡Zoro! -gritó Monkey D. Luffy desde su comprometida posición.

Un tremendo rayo abrió los cielos, liberando al joven pirata como milagrosamente. El capitán Smoker dijo algo y nuestros hombres corrieron a la plaza, a hacerse cargo de la situación y arrestar a la banda de Buggy el Payaso, mientras Luffy y sus secuaces se daban a la fuga. Pero yo no me enteré de nada. No, porque en ese momento estaba pendiente de los comentarios que resonaban en toda la calle, bajo la lluvia:

-¡Zoro Roronoa!

-¡Es Zoro Roronoa, el espadachín!

Una lucecita de entendimiento empezó a asomar en mi mente, mientras miraba con ojos como platos al joven del pelo verde, con las tres espadas al cinto, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo escoltando a Luffy el del Sombrero de Paja por las calles de Loguetown. Algo conectó en mi cerebro, asociando y comprendiendo por primera vez. Claro. Zoro Roronoa. Espadachín. Cazarrecompensas. Pirata. Tres espadas. En Loguetown. En la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy. Era él, sin duda.

"¿¿¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta???"

Por eso, ignorando las órdenes del capitán Smoker y las llamadas de mis subordinados, eché a correr tras ellos calle abajo, dejando que los otros Marines se encargaran de los piratas en la plaza. Yo tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer. Y era algo personal, una cuestión de honor y de orgullo, maldita sea.

¿Cómo puedo describir lo que sentí en aquellos momentos? Me sentí engañada. Traicionada. Burlada. ¡Qué bien se lo debía haber pasado el tal Roronoa, riéndose con sus amigos de esa Marine torpe y ridícula loca por las espadas! Y yo ahí, como una idiota, intentando ayudarle... metiendo al enemigo en el mismo cuartel de la Marina, sin pensar siquiera en arrestarlo, arriesgando la vida de mis soldados... yo, hablándole de mis sueños en aquella tienda de espadas, abriéndole mi corazón inocentemente, mientras él debía de estar partiéndose de risa por dentro a mi costa... yo, ayudándole a elegir sus nuevas espadas sin imaginar siquiera que podía utilizarlas para algo tan indigno como la piratería y el crimen, flipando en colores al ver cómo podía sentir el alma maldita de Sandai Kitetsu... en fin... yo imaginándomelo ya en la Marina, con su uniforme blanco, viviendo como una persona decente y honrada... ¿cómo iba yo a imaginar que aquel chico de apariencia tan agradable podía ser el mismísimo Zoro Roronoa, el malvado cazarrecompensas?

¡¡¡Ni siquiera le había cobrado mis gafas nuevas!!!

Una oleada de rabia y odio recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras corría sin parar bajo la lluvia, frenética, persiguiendo a los villanos. Ni siquiera me fijé en que mis hombres más leales me seguían. Sólo pensaba en encontrarle. Me sentía tan estúpida... por haberme dejado engañar así, por haber puesto esperanzas en... bueno, ¿para qué pensar más en ello? Ese cerdo no volvería a reírse de la Sargento Mayor, ¡no, de ninguna manera!

Los dos éramos espadachines, así que sólo había una manera de reparar el agravio: ¡con un duelo!

Contaba con una ventaja sobre ellos, y es que conocía bien el pueblo. Los callejones de Loguetown no tenían secretos para mí. Aprovechando este hecho con astucia, conseguí dar un pequeño rodeo y adelantar a los piratas con una pequeña carrera por las callejas más recónditas de la zona. Y de esta manera les salí al encuentro, empapada de lluvia, pero con la espada desenvainada y la mirada decidida.

-¡Zoro Roronoa! -pronuncié alto y claro, con rabia contenida-. Eres Zoro Roronoa, ¿verdad?

-¡Tú! -exclamó él, fastidiado. Sus compañeros se detuvieron al verme, pero no presté atención a lo que decían. Toda mi concentración estaba puesta en mi adversario. No podía ver nada más que a él a través de la densa cortina de lluvia.

-Debí imaginar quién eras en realidad -le dije, apretando los dientes y tratando de mantener la sangre fría-. Debes de sentirte muy orgulloso por haberme engañado así, ¿verdad?

-Oye, yo no te he engañado -replicó él descaradamente, con una sonrisa de superioridad-. Nunca te dije que NO fuera Zoro Roronoa.

-¡Cállate! -grité, crispada. Por todos los diablos, qué ganas tenía de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara-. ¡Eres un criminal y como tal debes ser castigado! ¡Te arrebataré esa Wadou Ichimonji, cueste lo que cueste!

Esta vez su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca desafiante mientras desenvainaba.

-Inténtalo.

Las hojas de nuestras katanas chocaron por primera vez. Sólo entonces me percaté de que su compañero, el hombre del traje negro, hacía aspavientos y gritaba:

-¡Tú, cabeza de repollo! ¿Qué le has hecho a esta bella señorita?

Supuse que la señorita debía de ser yo, aunque lo de bella no acabara de cuadrarme demasiado; pero por si acaso, le interrumpí con voz enérgica:

-¡Mantente al margen, esto es algo entre él y yo!

-Eso es -corroboró Roronoa, para mi sorpresa-. Vosotros id delante, ya os alcanzaré.

Monkey D. Luffy y su compañero no ofrecieron resistencia y continuaron su camino, dejándonos solos con nuestro duelo. Aún pude oír al otro pirata gritar: "¡Zoro, si le haces un solo rasguño a esa dama eres hombre muerto!", pero pronto volví a concentrar mi atención completamente en la batalla. Un espadachín no puede permitirse bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

Comenzó el duelo. Roronoa desenvainó otra de sus espadas con la mano libre y de esta manera contuvo mis ataques con dos katanas, mientras que yo sujetaba la empuñadura de mi Shigure con ambas manos. Ataqué con todas mis fuerzas, y apliqué todas mis técnicas para bloquear sus estocadas.

Era fuerte. Y rápido. Y su técnica era excelente, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás. El suelo mojado y la torrencial lluvia hacían aún más difícil la maniobra, obstruyendo mi visión y amenazando con hacerme resbalar en cualquier momento, pero hice un esfuerzo supremo por mantenerme firme.

A pesar de todo, no duré mucho.

Me avergüenza admitir que, al cabo de pocas estocadas, Roronoa consiguió desarmarme limpiamente. Shigure saltó de mis manos y cayó a pocos metros, mientras yo retrocedía hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un muro cercano, huyendo del filo de Wadou Ichimonji.

En ese momento supe que mi fin había llegado. Es el riesgo que asume todo espadachín, especialmente si dedica su vida a la justicia y tiene que enfrentarse casi a diario a piratas y malhechores. Es un destino que aceptamos cuando ofrecemos nuestra vida al camino de la espada, y sabía que al menos debía sentirme orgullosa y contenta por tener la oportunidad de morir en combate... aunque sentía rabia por lo rápido que había sido todo. Eso sí, recibiría el golpe de gracia con los ojos abiertos, como manda el código del valor.

Para mi sorpresa, la hoja de su katana pasó por mi lado y se clavó en el muro, muy cerca de mi cabeza, pero sin rozarme.

Otra vez volvió a mí esa sensación, como si el corazón se me hubiera parado y de repente recordara que tenía que volver a funcionar, poniéndose a latir como un loco.

Roronoa acercó su rostro al mío. Muy cerca. Traté de retroceder, pero el muro me lo impedía. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño... Un relámpago repentino iluminó su amarga sonrisa, sobresaltándome.

-No puedo dar esta espada a nadie, pase lo que pase -me dijo. Su mirada casi daba miedo, aunque en su voz había una nota de tristeza... casi como si quisiera pedir perdón por no poder entregármela.

Y por si mi sorpresa no era ya suficiente, mi rival hizo algo que me dejó aún más perpleja, y que jamás podré perdonarle. Envainó de nuevo sus espadas, y dio media vuelta.

-Tengo que irme. Hasta nunca.

Una nueva oleada de ira me subió por el pecho. No contento con engañarme y derrotarme, Roronoa pretendía humillarme perdonándome la vida. Eso sí que no. Con la voz temblorosa de rabia, chillé:

-¡¿Por qué no me matas?!

Él se volvió un momento y me miró, sin contestar. Pero no hacía falta, yo ya sabía la razón.

-Es porque soy una mujer, ¿verdad? -continué, encarándome con él-. ¡Deberías saber que en un verdadero duelo no hay hombres o mujeres! ¡No hay nada más humillante que saber que alguien no se ha empleado al máximo por una simple cuestión de discriminación!

-¡C... cállate! -gritó él, como si mis palabras le hubieran golpeado. Pero no me callé:

-¿Qué sabrás tú? ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que es... vivir toda tu vida deseando haber nacido hombre? ¡Yo no desenvaino mi espada por diversión!

-¡Calla! -repitió, mirándome con la cara desencajada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma-. ¡No quiero oírte! ¡Te odio! ¡No te soporto, no soporto el hecho de que existas!

Esta vez fui yo la que resultó golpeada por sus palabras. El corazón me dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Es decir, era él el que me había engañado, derrotado y humillado a MÍ, ¿no? Por alguna razón, aquello me dolió casi tanto como la herida en mi orgullo, y bastante más que cualquier herida de espada.

-¿Qué...?

Roronoa tomó aliento y me señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡Tu cara! ¡Te odio porque tienes exactamente la misma cara que mi amiga de la infancia, que murió hace años! ¡Y ahora dices exactamente las mismas cosas que decía ella! ¡¡Haz el favor de dejar de imitarla!!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas...

Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser una razón bastante extraña para comportarse así conmigo.

-¡No seas infantil! -espeté-. ¡¿De dónde te has sacado esa tontería?! ¡Yo siempre he sido así, no estoy imitando a nadie! ¡No conozco de nada a esa amiga tuya de la que hablas! ¡Y es muy descortés por tu parte echarme la culpa de algo que no puedo evitar!

-¡Al menos deja de hablar como ella!

-¡¿De qué me hablas?!

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, desafiándonos y descargando todo el odio acumulado. Maldito Roronoa, me estaba poniendo la cabeza patas arriba con aquella discusión estúpida. Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito...

No pudimos terminar nuestro duelo verbal, porque de repente, algo extraño sucedió. Un fortísimo viento sacudió la ciudad, arrastrando grandes cantidades de agua y el sonido de los truenos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, mis soldados y yo fuimos barridos y lanzados por los aires con la potencia de un huracán. Roronoa desapareció de mi vista, y probablemente aprovechó la ocasión para escapar.

Se había escapado...

No, no podía ser. Teníamos que ajustar cuentas. No podía dejarle marchar.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Loguetown era un caos. Por todas partes había restos de la batalla; mis hombres estaban aturdidos, magullados e incluso inconscientes. Me incorporé con dificultad, y recogí mi espada, que afortunadamente aún estaba conmigo. Tras asegurarme de que todos estaban bien, corrimos al encuentro del capitán Smoker, que tampoco había sido capaz de arrestar a los piratas.

Cuando llegué, Smoker estaba muy enfadado. Pero que muy enfadado. Más de lo normal. Caminaba con pasos enérgicos entre sus subordinados y daba órdenes con voz firme:

-Preparad un barco. Atraparé a ese niño del sombrero de paja. Me voy a Grand Line.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Son esas decisiones que se toman sin pensar, pero que te marcan para el resto de tu vida. De alguna manera sabía que no podría quedarme en Loguetown y seguir con mi aburrida vida como si tal cosa; mi honor, mi orgullo y mi amor propio estaban en juego, y todo por culpa de aquel espadachín. Aferrando desesperadamente mi espada, me planté delante del capitán Smoker y declaré:

-Voy con usted, señor.

-¡¿Usted también, sargento mayor?! -exclamaron varios hombres.

-Nunca perdonaré a Zoro Roronoa -dije firmemente-. No descansaré hasta derrotarle con mis propias manos. Si tengo que perseguirle hasta los mismos confines de la Grand Line, que así sea.

El capitán Smoker me miró un momento, de arriba abajo. Ahora creo que probablemente estudiaba mis posibilidades de supervivencia en un sitio como la Grand Line. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino sin decir nada.

Eché a andar detrás de él, derrotada pero decidida, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de los otros Marines.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lo que es la historia ya está, al menos la saga de Loguetown... pero no creáis que he terminado de escribir, aún quiero añadir un epílogo. O quizá, si me veo lo suficientemente aburrida, continúe con los viajes de Tashigi por la Grand Line... todo puede ser :P Gracias a Nokoru (mi lectora de pruebas) por sus comentarios ._


End file.
